Life is Full of Surprises
by Glow of the Blue Moon
Summary: "Two of my guy friends love each other and might run away together because their parents don't approve, my boyfriend is already thinking about marriage and I'm only sixteen, and to top it all off… I think my brother might be my father." Takari, with some other pairings listed in the story.


**Summary: "Two of my guy friends love each other and might run away together because their parents don't approve, my boyfriend is already thinking about marriage and I'm only sixteen, and to top it all off… I think my brother might be my father."**

**Author's Note: Alright. So this chapter is pretty much just telling you all about Hikari's life. The next chapter might start the chaos, maybe not. I'm not sure yet. **

**Warnings: Yaoi. Plain and simple.**

**Pairings: TakeruxHikari is the main pairing with slight DaisukexKen, TaichixSora, **YamatoxSora, **KoushiroxMiyako, and possibly some others. **

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

So it all started on the way to school.

"Hikari, when do you want to get married?" And that was the sole line that told me that everything that happened to me in the next few weeks would be all downhill.

Let's back up a bit. My name is Hikari Yagami. I'm pretty much just your typical sixteen-year-old girl in high school. Takeru Takaishi is my boyfriend, and he was the one suggesting marriage as you probably guessed. I have one older brother, Taichi Yagami, who is best friends with Takeru's older brother, Yamato Ishida. They don't have the same last name because their parents split up when they were little.

Anyways, Taichi and Yamato are both thirty-two years old. I've been living with my brother for as long as I can remember, and I've never met my parents. Taichi said something about them being bad people once, but that was the end of it. I don't think my parents could ever be bad people if they raised someone like Taichi. He's a great big brother, so that's why I don't feel too awful about never meeting my parents. Besides, Taichi and Yamato's best friend, Sora Takenouchi, fills the role of my mother very well. She's over almost all the time, and sometimes I feel like Sora and Taichi are dating, but I know that they aren't, because Sora's dating Yamato.

Next we'll move on to my best friends. My closest friend is Miyako Inoue, who is seventeen, and a computer genius. Though she doesn't know as much as her boyfriend, Koushiro Izumi, who is eighteen. Then there's Iori Hida, who is fifteen. He's got such a strong sense of justice, and we know that he'll get far in life. He's actually probably more mature than my brother, though that's not saying much. Now we're onto the twin terrors: Daisuke and Ken. Let's start with Daisuke.

Daisuke Motomiya is sixteen as well, and he's been my friend since who knows how long. We met because his older sister Jun Motomiya, who is the same age as Taichi. She was constantly chasing Yamato when they were teenagers, and after she got over it they got to be pretty good friends. Therefore Daisuke and I became friends as well. We used to be inseparable, until Ken moved into the neighborhood.

Ken Ichijouji is also sixteen, but he takes classes that an eighteen-year-old would take. He's incredibly smart, athletic, and not bad looking either. He was the perfect guy, getting every girl's attention when he moved to Odaiba from Tamachi. When he showed up, he was extremely shy, and it seemed for the first two days that he'd never make friends because of it. Then Daisuke stepped in, and all but kidnapped him. Ever since then the two have been inseparable.

Now we'll discuss Daisuke and Ken as the twin terrors. As soccer players: they dominate the field. Nobody can get the ball from them. That's why our team has been so successful. However, Daisuke and Ken are opposites, right down to the hair style and color. Where Ken is quiet and intelligent, Daisuke is loud and... well, not the sharpest tool in the shed. The two each have their strong points and flaws, but when they're together... Well, depending on who you were, they were either perfect, or the most imperfect human beings on the planet. They completed each other, and to our group, it was a beautiful thing. Every little imperfection that one had was smoothed out by the other one.

Okay. So that's all of my friends and family. Now I suppose I should begin to tell you all of the crazy things that happened to me during that time.

See, it all started on November 3rd, a month before my birthday...


End file.
